Yes, My Lord(Hetalia Black Butler Cross Over)
by Darkenzi
Summary: For generations, the Vargas' saw little retributions for their actions despite crossing countless families, ruining many lives. However, when someone sought out revenge, burning down the family estate, the Vargas name is forever stained. After three years, the eldest Vargas son comes back from the dead arriving with a dark haired butler seeking revenge against those who shamed him.


A boy of no more than 12 yawns and awakes from his slumber. Stretching his arms, the small boy, shifts demeanors, a horrid scowl painting itself on his face. A piece of hair shades the left side of his face, preventing sunlight from hitting his adolescent cheeks. Looking to his left, the boy say a tall, stocky man draw the curtains and open the window - the morning task of a butler.

"My lord, it is time to rise. You have a meeting at 9 with madam Alfonsi for dancing, then a violin lesson at 11 am sharp, a swift lunch, and then finally a formal meeting with Mr. Beilschmidt from Germany". Each word came out crisp, but remained casual, the butler's spanish accent subsiding the busy schedule.

The boy let out a groan, and turned in his bed. "What is the need for all these fucking lessons? Who needs dancing or violin practice? I value sleep". His lethargic voice keyed to the butler this morning would be particularly difficult to motivate the immature boy to move.

"How do you suppose you'll entertain guest into making business with you glued to the side of the room not dancing? Or understanding the art of music to make conversation and appear cultured at any assortment of gatherings? These are important skills you need to perfect your craft in deceit". This is a game the two play on a regularly, the butler's smirk indicating the lax of the situation.

"I am Lovino Vargas", the boy began, "the son of Marcelino Vargas. I am now the head of house, and using the judgment skills my predecessor instilled in me, I rule that these _culture_ lessons are idiotic and unnecessary, so I will no perform them. " Despite the elegant and sophisticated language Lovino spoke in, his voice was filled with immaturity and ignorance.

Holding in his laughter, the butler let out a couple chuckles, entertaining his young master's game. "As...persuasive as your argument might be, to maintain the Vargas persona, you need to perform these menial task. Can't have the public knowing your true motives, can we sir?".

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Lovino nodded in agreement. Sitting up fully in his bed, Lovino looked out the opened window and took in a fresh breeze, sniffing the air slight. "Coffee...from the Filipinos, if I am correct".

"Ah, correct my young lord." The butler placed the tray across Lovino's lap, the wooden legs of the tray suspending his morning meal comfortably over the young boy's figure. Taking a quick glance at his physique, Lovino locked eyes with the blood red, glowing eyes of his counterpart. "I have prepared for you this morning freshly ground, dark roasted Filipino coffee bean that was picked at the optimal time. To accompany the dark flavors of the coffee, is fresh cream from a local farm and caribbean sugar cane to tame the bitter traits from the coffee. For the main meal, we have a lightly toasted, freshly baked Cornetto, with soft sprinkling of sugar and a light airy texture". The butler looks to Lovino proudly of his breakfast ensemble. "Enjoy, my young lord". Scoffing slightly at his butler's idiocy when it came to food, Lovino took the cup in hand and sipped.

After completing breakfast, it was customary for the butler to dress his young master. Following the same ritual they have performed together for sometime, the butler removed Lovino's night time clothing, leaving him only in his undergarments. With great care, the butler takes a steam pressed shirt and draped if over the boy's small torso. Slowly, in a caring, but obsessive way, the butler fastened each of the child size buttons, all the way up to Lovino's neck. With Lovino standing up, the butler brings a pair of navy blue short up Lovino's small legs, fastening the shorts into place, and tucking in the shirt.

The butler's gloved hands reached out and gently stroked Lovino's legs as he positioned him into a sitting position on the bed. With both hands, a sock that reaches to the mid-calf is brought up Lovino's leg, repeating this motion on the other leg. Socked feet are then put into polished shoes, that are tied in neat bows. Finally, a scarlet black eye patch is put over Lovino's right eye, preventing the unknowing world from discovering the truth.

No words are spoken between the two during this interaction - no words are needed so none shall be used. Dressing and undressing is a fundamental task for the butler to perform with delicate, yet swift hands. Standing from the bed, Lovino watches as his butler bows and then walks towards the door, his back to his young lord. Reaching to his side table, Lovino picked up a dart, to only throw it at his butler's head. Without a flinch, the butler grabs the dart between his index and middle fingers.

Lovino was the first to speak. "Remember who owns you Antonio".

With a soft chuckle Antonio nodded, "I am well aware of who owns who, my young lord". And with that final statement, the two left the room to begin their day.


End file.
